


Под контролем

by Hux_and_Ren, ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Я сделаю все, чтобы ты меня простил





	Под контролем

1.

— Ты должен прекратить это, — твердо сказала Фазма. Она не предлагала и не увещевала, она требовала. — Если хочешь, я пойду в полицию вместе с тобой. 

— Не беспокойся, я все контролирую, — отозвался Хакс, рефлекторно одернув рукава свитера.

Этот жест представлялся полностью лишенным смысла — Фазма уже заметила свежие синяки на его запястьях. Хорошо, что она не могла разглядеть те, что были надежно скрыты одеждой.

Хорошо, что Кайло сумел уяснить хотя бы одно правило — не бить по лицу. 

Фазма хмурилась, и Хакс счел своим долгом повторить:

— Я действительно все контролирую. 

От частого повторения эта фраза поистрепалась и как будто бы утратила смысл, но он все равно раз за разом произносил ее. Пожалуй, во всем была виновата наивная вера в то, что сказанные вслух слова имеют шанс стать правдой.

— Непохоже. — Фазма покачала головой и прибавила тише: — Он ведь убьет тебя однажды. Не рассчитает силу и убьет.

— Считаешь меня слабаком? — Хакс прищурился.

Разумеется, он не был дураком и понимал, что физически гораздо слабее Кайло, но признавать это открыто было неприятно.

— Дело не в том, что ты слабак, а в том, что он боксер, — сказала Фазма. — И про его проблемы с агрессией известно всем. Послушай, — прибавила она после короткой паузы, — я верю, что Кайло может казаться хорошим парнем. Даже быть им время от времени. Но он ненормальный. Ты не можешь всерьез верить в то, что контролируешь психически больного человека. 

Это было уже слишком.

— Не нужно говорить со мной, как с жертвой домашнего насилия, — холодно процедил Хакс. — У меня все в порядке. И, ради всего святого, давай сменим тему. Мы не так часто видимся, чтобы тратить время на подобные разговоры. 

Они могли бы видеться чаще, но синяки не всегда удавалось замаскировать. 

— Ладно, сменим тему, — неохотно согласилась Фазма, но в ее глазах все еще стоял неизменный вопрос — почему?

Почему-ты-не-уходишь-почему-терпишь-почему.

Хакс знал ответ, с самого начала знал. Ответ пришел, когда Кайло впервые рыдал, уткнувшись ему в колени, и умолял не уходить. Откровенно говоря, Хакс не смог бы уйти при всем желании: Кайло вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, да и разбитое лицо болело. Время в тот момент тянулось медленно. Хакс не чувствовал ни злости, ни обиды, ни страха — он был слишком удивлен, чтобы испытывать какие-либо другие эмоции. Кайло, послушный и влюбленный Кайло, посмел поднять на него руку, причем безо всякой логичной причины, просто вспылив! Это казалось немыслимым.

— Я предупреждал, что у меня проблемы с нервами, — проговорил Кайло, отстранившись и уставившись на Хакса заплаканными глазами. — Но… Но пожалуйста, прости меня. Дай мне шанс. 

Глядя на дрожащие губы, Хакс вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему до стадии физического возбуждения нравится то, каким жалким Кайло становится, когда вымаливает прощение. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, помолчав. — Я дам тебе шанс. Но что я получу за это?

— Все, что угодно, — проговорил Кайло на одном дыхании. 

Хакс воспринял этот ответ как руководство к действию. Он всегда верил, что нанесенные ему оскорбления так или иначе должны быть компенсированы. Кайло исправно платил свою цену. 

Разумеется, Хакс понимал, что никогда не заговорит об этом вслух, ни с Фазмой, ни с кем-либо другим.

Пусть она — и все остальные — верят, что ненормален из них двоих только Кайло. 

2.

Когда Хакс вернулся домой, Кайло ждал его в гостиной. Это было привычно — тот всегда старался прийти домой пораньше, когда собирался извиняться. Откровенно говоря, сегодня Хакс был не совсем в настроении принимать эти пылкие извинения. Короткий, хоть и далеко не первый, разговор с Фазмой что-то неуловимо изменил, и он поймал себя на мысли, что устал. Устал ждать, когда Кайло в очередной раз сорвется, устал прощать, устал придумывать изощренные способы получения платы за нанесенные ему оскорбления. Прежде, когда все только начиналось, все это казалось забавным. 

Но не теперь. У Кайло была слишком тяжелая рука. 

Как будто почувствовав смену настроения, тот спросил:

— Ты уйдешь от меня?

Хакс пожал плечами. Тратить силы на объяснения не хотелось. Пройдя мимо Кайло, он зашел в кухню и поставил чайник. Пить чай не особенно хотелось, но это было привычным ритуалом, помогающим почувствовать себя дома, в безопасности. 

Вот только «дом» и «безопасность» уже давно не были синонимами. 

— Рано или поздно нужно поставить точку в этом дерьме, не находишь? — проговорил Хакс, глядя на поднимающийся от чайника пар. 

Кайло медленно сглотнул, его глаза чуть расширились. Хакс отстраненно подумал, что зря сломал привычный сценарий и что теперь вместо извинений рискует получить очередную порцию побоев.

— Это все моя мать, — проговорил Кайло, стиснув кулаки. — Вчера она снова мне позвонила и выбесила.

Он явно был близок к срыву, но держал себя в руках. Логично было бы испугаться, но вместо этого Хакс почувствовал привычное желание подтолкнуть Кайло чуть ближе к пропасти. 

— И поэтому ты избил меня, а не ее, — бросил он насмешливо.

Кайло вздрогнул, как будто его ударили, но с места не сдвинулся. Хакс позволил себе ухмылку и прибавил:  
— Иди к черту, Рен. Не уверен, что хочу давать тебе еще один шанс. Ты мне надоел, ты и твои срывы. 

В этот момент Кайло резко шагнул вперед, и Хакс против воли дернулся в сторону. Собственная трусость отозвалась внутри горькой досадой: не стоило так откровенно демонстрировать свой страх. Кайло запомнит случившееся и наверняка захочет повторить.

Или не захочет — за прошедшие полтора года Хакс так и не понял, что Кайло по-настоящему нужно.

— Не бойся меня, — прошептал тот, застыв совсем близко, но не смея коснуться. — Я обещаю, что вчера — это последний раз. Самый последний. Поверь мне, пожалуйста.

Конечно же, Хакс не поверил, но от сладкого предвкушения вдумчивых, старательных извинений сердце застучало чаще. Разговор с Фазмой был забыт. 

— Можно мне дотронуться до тебя? — попросил Кайло. — До руки. Мне больше ничего не надо. 

Хакс кивнул. Почему-то именно сейчас Кайло показался ему похожим на того самого парня, который с показной развязностью пытался клеить его в баре. Хакс сам не знал, отчего повелся. Возможно, потому, что во взгляде у этого парня мелькнуло что-то живое и ранимое, резко контрастирующее с поведением, и Хаксу захотелось узнать его поближе. 

В какой момент желание узнать превратилось в стремление выпотрошить, вывернуть душу наизнанку, он не помнил. 

Пожалуй, Хакс и в самом деле должен был уйти после первого же синяка на скуле, но ему стало любопытно узнать, как далеко может зайти утративший над собой контроль Кайло. 

Даже сейчас, после всего случившегося, Хаксу хотелось это узнать. 

Тем временем Кайло нежно взял его за запястье правой руки и задрал рукав свитера. Некоторое время он рассматривал темнеющие синяки, и его пальцы все сильнее дрожали.

— Наверное, ты и в самом деле не должен меня прощать, — глухо проговорил Кайло. — Я ведь убить тебя могу. Случайно. Тебе лучше уйти. — Помолчав, он прибавил: — Но я не хочу тебя отпускать. 

От этой фразы, по-детски капризной и одновременно властной, стало холодно. Хакс поймал себя на том, что по-настоящему боится. Боль и побои и вполовину так не пугали. 

Улыбнувшись странной, одновременно восторженной и как будто искусственной улыбкой, Кайло поднес руку Хакса к губам и мягко поцеловал синяк на запястье. 

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — шепнул он и провел по синяку языком. — Даже не помню толком, как это вышло. 

Ощущение остывающей на коже слюны показалось отвратительным и возбуждающим одновременно. Хакс захлебнулся вдохом, и Кайло воспринял это как разрешение, как призыв продолжать. Он снова лизнул самый крупный синяк, затем чуть прикусил кожу и вдумчиво поцеловал более мелкие синяки.

— П-прекрати, — немного дрогнувшим голосом попросил Хакс, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он сам поцелует Кайло, и все закончится, как и в самые первые разы, быстрым сексом на неудобном диване в гостиной.

Кайло подчинился. Он всегда подчинялся, когда хотел извиниться. 

— Я не хочу видеть тебя в своей спальне следующие два дня, — продолжил Хакс, взяв, наконец, себя в руки. — Если хочешь быть прощенным, не лезь ко мне.

Против воли он думал о том, каким головокружительным сексом закончится это воздержание. Судя по поплывшему взгляду, Кайло думал о том же. 

— Я понимаю, — выдохнул он. — Как скажешь. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты меня простил.

— Пока от тебя требуется только оставить меня в покое, — холодно бросил Хакс. — Надеюсь, ты справишься. Я дам тебе знать, когда буду готов тебя видеть. 

Кивнув, Кайло пошел в сторону двери. Его плечи были чуть ссутулены, и весь его облик казался жалким. Хакс отметил вскользь, что таким Кайло нравится ему сильнее всего. 

Уже стоя на пороге, тот вдруг сказал, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил от меня. Никогда. 

От приступа душного страха закружилась голова — но только на пару секунд. Когда за Кайло закрылась дверь, Хакс решил сделать вид, будто не услышал последней фразы. 

Он искренне верил, что по-прежнему все контролирует.

Он знал, что это ложь.


End file.
